


True Confession

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: It’s an accident, how she finds out. She certainly doesn’t mean to see them in the act.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	True Confession

It’s an accident, how she finds out. She certainly doesn’t mean to see them in the act. 

Faith is for once early to her meeting with Joseph, the Bliss flowers in her hands still very fresh from being picked. She and Joseph are immune to it now, but they both still hold an appreciation for the Bliss and what it does. It has made their family that much bigger and so fast, too. 

The smile on her face stills, Faith frozen when she steps away from her car and into Joseph’s compound only to see _the Deputy_ _crawling out of Joseph’s window_. 

Literally. She thinks she’s seen something like this in the movies only until now. 

Then to make it worse, the Deputy drags Joseph in for a rough kiss, his hand firm on Joseph’s collar, holding him in place. Joseph  _ allows  _ it! 

She drops the flowers, scandalized. Then she sees Joseph’s mouth being  _ devoured  _ and has to look away. She has certainly never imagined she’d see The Father in such a situation.

Faith rushes to climb back in her car and drive away before she can be seen. One last look at the compound shows Joseph still in a liplock with the Deputy. 

The flowers end up forgotten on the ground as she speeds away. 

She can’t come back later, knowing this. Joseph will see it on her face. She’ll have to make an excuse. 

  
  


~

  
  


The next time Faith has the Deputy in the Bliss, she takes the opportunity while she has it. 

“So, you and Joseph... “ she starts out careful, a smile already playing on her lips. The Deputy is lying on the field so she joins him. “Are you together?” 

She doesn’t expect the answer to be no. After all, she saw them kiss. 

The Deputy is quiet for a long moment, a wistful expression on his face. “I sort of wish we  _ could  _ be,” he says finally.. The way he says it sounds so haunted. The poor thing, he must be conflicted. 

Faith reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it. “You can be, Joseph wants you to join us.” Her voice is cheery now, as it always gets when someone has to be won over. 

Although, she suspects Joseph has been doing enough for their cause to win the Deputy over. She chuckles. 

“Do you love him?” She turns to the Deputy fully as she asks this, not wanting to miss the expression on his face. 

Wistful turns to conflicted, then to happy. “Whatever it is, I’m  _ so  _ not ready for it,” he grins then. 

Faith can’t help it, she laughs again at his purity, at his honesty. He doesn’t seem to be running away from whatever it is he has with Joseph. 

“Will you see him again?” It’s her final question, and as with the previous ones it is more about seeing the Deputy’s emotions than hearing the answer itself. 

The Deputy doesn’t disappoint. He gets this cute little determined look on his handsome face. 

“I will.” 

  
  


Faith has a distinct feeling of lightness and ease when the Deputy escapes the Bliss this time. She has no reason to worry. The Deputy is already knee deep in things he can not escape with such ease. Faith already looks forward to having him in the Bliss again and idly wonders if John has this much luck during his Confession sessions. 


End file.
